


Who even shakes a can of coke?

by SheepWithDreadlocks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: CAR TRIP, Day 1, Erejean Week, Erejean Week 2015, M/M, car, erejean week day 1, ride - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepWithDreadlocks/pseuds/SheepWithDreadlocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa, Armin, Marco and his younger brother don't turn up to go on a road trip with Jean and Eren to watch a certain TV show.<br/>Jean and Eren are stuck in the car by themselves.<br/>(I'm busy this week, so this is all I can contribute to JeanEren week.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who even shakes a can of coke?

**Author's Note:**

> The actual idea I had kind of just flew over my head and I ended up with this.

“How about we give them another... 20 minutes?” Eren suggested with a slightly shrug of his shoulders.

“Are you kidding me? We've already waited for an hour- Face it Eren- they're not coming!” Jean let out a groan and ran his fingers through his hair, leaning against the smaller male's car bonnet.

“Do you mind?” Eren asked, raising a brow.

“Do I mind what?” Jean stared back at the male, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Do you mind rubbing your ass all over my goddamn car, idiot!”

“Not really,” the other male replied with a small smirk playing on the corner of his lips. Eren chose to ignore the male's cheeky reply and let out a small sigh, massaging the crease between his brows with his forefinger and his thumb.

“Right. Get in the car,” The brunette instructed the other male.

“What?”

“Armin, Mikasa, Marco and Isaac aren't picking up their phones, none are replying to their texts and they're _still_ not here yet, so we're going without them. You said yourself that they're not coming.” 

“Just because they're not coming, it doesn't mean I'm bunking on a car with you for four bloody hours! I'm going home, Eren.” Jean pushed himself off the other male's bonnet and Eren took a few steps towards Jean.

“Look Jean, let me make this clear. I paid for the tickets, I paid for the petrol to drive you and I both to the meeting point and I'm also very angry. If you want to leave, you can pay me the money for everyone else's ticket and your own ticket, as well as the money for the petrol that got you here. On top of that, who do you think would be taking you back if no one answers your phone?” 

“Jaeger, are you blackmailing me?” 

“I wouldn't really call it blackmail,” Eren replied as he swung his keys around his forefinger. 

“Well, I would. Fine- I'm coming but I'm sitting in the front passenger seat this time.” Jean told the other male, opening the car door.

“What are you- ten? I never said you had to sit in the back seat when I drove you here,” Eren scoffed and got into his car.

“Should I call them one last time?” Jean questioned, fastening his seatbelt. 

“If you really think it's worth it,” Eren answered. He started the car and then reversed out of the small space he'd managed to squeeze into. “Right then, off we go to see The Doodlebops.”

“Please remind me why we're going to see them again?” Jean grumbled under his breath.

“Oh? You don't remember? Who was it, last year, that suggested to book Isaac tickets to see them?” 

“...Can't remember,” Jean lied, swallowing the small lump in his throat.

“You did- and you promised Marco's little brother that we'd all go. God knows why Kirschtein, but you did. By the time Armin got around to booking the fucking tickets, guess what?” 

“What?” Jean muttered, already knowing what was coming.

“The only date available was the one on my goddamn birthday. So for my 19th Birthday, we're off to see The fucking Doodlebops- _without_ Isaac!” Eren exclaimed while Jean continued to mutter under his breath. 

The first hour of the car ride seemed to go by extremely slow and both male's hardly spoke a word to each other. They'd hit traffic on the motorway already and were currently stuck in a stupidly long queue.

“What even is this song that's playing?” Jean asked, pointing the the CD player. 

“It's Tchaikovsky,” Eren simply stated.

“It's... who? Can't we just change to the radio _please,”_ Jean begged. 

“Give me one good reason why and I might consider it,” Eren suggested with a small grin.

“Because it sounds like crap!” 

“Woah, don't speak about his music like that. His music is beautiful.”

“I didn't realise you were into this kinda shit,” Jean grumbled.

“It's not shit.”

“Yeah, well I beg to differ.”

“Are you aiming to get me to kick you out the car? Because if you carry on that's what will happen,” Eren said in a rather sickly sweet voice.

“Oh thank god- the line's finally starting to move,” Jean changed the subject, “Are we anywhere near our destination yet?” 

“Nope. We have another 150 miles, give or take,” Eren replied. His grip tightened around the steering wheel at the thought of Jean continuing to offend his taste in music for the next 150 miles or so. “Fine, I'm changing to the radio but I'm picking the station.” He was sure he could find something that they'd both like. “Carly Rae Jepsen?” He suggested.

“Nope, her voice irritates me,” Jean replied. Eren silently agreed.

“Bring Me The Horizon?” 

“How about bring me a different genre of music.” 

“Panic at the Disco?” Eren asked.

“I'm pretty sure they don't even have a genre of music.”

“Marina and the Diamonds?” 

“Who?” 

“Nevermind.” 

“Maroon 5?” He asked as he switched the radio channel, one of their songs just starting. 

“Now we're talking.” Jean nodded, thumping Eren lightly on the back.

“I'm trying to drive, do you want to get us killed?” Eren half wailed, shocked by the sudden thump to his back. 

“Sorry,” Jean rolled his eyes. He rummaged through his bag and pulled a can of coke out of his bag and without a second though, began to shake it and then clipped it open.

“ _JEAN!_ ” Eren yelled in horror. He couldn't even believe he'd witnessed the idiot do that! 

“I'm so sorry, please don't chuck me out the car!” Jean wailed, shaking his hands that were now dripping in coke. The liquid had sprayed everywhere and droplets were dripping off Eren's cheek.

“What kind of _idiot_ shakes a can of coke before they're about to open it?!” Eren hissed. 

“I forgot!” 

“I couldn't care less! Get any more drinks out of the damn bag and you're dead meat, Kirschtein, I promise you.” 

For the next two hours the two argued over everything and anything- from new movies to a fashion line they knew nothing about. It was now midday and the sun was blazing, the sticky coke becoming rather uncomfortable in the small car. 

“Right, fuck this, at the next rest stop, I'm going to clean up in the toilets,” Eren told the other male, flicking the station over again. 

“We're already late as it is!” 

“Like you actually care,” Eren replied. He soon pulled into the rest stop and let out a quiet relieved sigh as he opened the car door. “Get out, you stink of coke.” 

“That's your fault,” Jean replied.

“How's it my fault?” 

“I dunno, I just couldn't think of a good reply,” Jean answered as he got out of his seat and slammed the door behind him. Eren locked the car and made his way to the toilets with Jean following behind.

Soon after they'd managed to get cleaned up to the thanks of multiple rolls of toilet paper and tap water, they'd gone back to the car. 

“Ugh, it's so hot,” Eren complained, wiping his brow. 

“Tell me about it,” Jean agreed as he got into the passenger seat. “Hey- Woah- What are you doing?” 

“Taking my T-shirt off,” Eren replied as he removed his clothing. 

“Dude, I don't want to be stuck in a car with a half naked guy!” 

“What- would you prefer me to be fully naked?” Eren asked with a shit eating grin. 

“Ugh, fuck you. Put your shirt back on.”

“No. My car, my rules. If you're that uncomfortable my by beautiful abs, get out the car.” 

“What abs?” Jean scoffed, running his gaze along the male's body.

“Oh haha, very funny,” Eren huffed as he started up the engine.

“Fine, if you can strip, I'll strip.”

Eren gave Jean a puzzled look and decided not to even bother asking why he was being so immature over the brunette being topless.

They'd actually managed to go half an hour without any arguments when Eren could have sworn the car juddered. He glanced at Jean who seemed to be oblivious to the judder, so Eren assumed that it was probably just his imagination running wild. As they went around a hill bend, the car suddenly the car juddered again- this time way more noticeable and Eren let out a groan.

“For fuck sake! We're not even that far away!” He cried out as the car began to slow down. He managed to pull into a small space near the top of the hill before the car completely shook the life out of itself causing Eren to let out an exasperated sigh.

“Why'd you stop?” Jean asked, midway through chomping on a banana that he'd packed in his bag.

“Because the car fucking broke down, idiot! Could you not feel it?” Jean shook his head and finished the last of the banana.

“Nope. So what do we do now?” He asked as Eren slumped back in his car seat.

“Call the idiots who bailed on us, I guess.”

“Or the car service company people,” Jean suggested.

“Yeah actually, that sounds like a better idea.” Eren sighed for the millionth time as got out the car. “This birthday actually sucks.” 

“Oh shit, I'd almost forgotten it was your birthday.” 

“I can't get any damn signal now! Are you kidding me?” Jean swore that if Eren got any more frustrated his head was going to pop off. 

“Look, how about we just relax for a bit?You're the birthday boy and you're too.. tense.” Jean opened Eren's car boot, searching for a bag he'd put in there at the start of the journey. “Here, catch.” 

Eren blinked as a can came flying towards him and he caught it just in time. “I can't drink, I've gotta drive.” 

“Drive what, idiot? Your car's broken down and we're two hours late for The Doodlebobs.” 

“Three hours,” Eren corrected him as he glanced down at his watch.

“Jesus, you drive slow.”

“It was the traffic!” 

“Shut up and just drink it!” Jean told him as he climbed up onto the male's car bonnet. “We can relax for a bit, then go down the hill and call the car service people later.” He said. The can hissed as he opened it but luckily it wasn't a repeat episode of the coke from earlier on in the day and he sipped at it happily.

“Are you comfy on my car?” Eren asked raising a brow. 

“Yup. Why don't you get on?” Jean suggested, Eren's question not fazing him in the slightest. 

“Ugh, you're a pain,” Eren told him as he climbed up beside the male.

“I'm sorry your birthday sucked- It's kind of all my fault,” Jean apologized. Eren stayed silent for a while before shrugging. 

“Hm, it wasn't that bad actually. My 17th birthday was probably my worst-- actually, no, my 12th birthday was pretty bad.” 

“What so is this your best birthday?” Jean asked, his eyes wide.

“Pfft, don't make me laugh. Just because it wasn't the worst, doesn't mean it was the best.” Eren took a sip of his drink and glanced at his phone. “Oh, wait, I've got two bars! I'll call the car service people now.” 

Jean frowned and reached out for the male's phone, pocketing it.

“Hey, what the hell was that for?!” Eren yelled.

“Shush man. Would you really want to spend 20 minutes on the phone to the car people and then have them turn up and put us in the back of their tiny ass car or would you prefer to sit here and drink booze with me and do all that nonsense later?” 

Eren ran his tongue over his lips, the faint taste of beer still lingering.

“Mm, I guess.. I'll just sit up here for a bit longer. Here, pass me another can.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of a really long drabble, tbh.
> 
> If you liked it, please give it a kudos or comment below, I'd really appreciate it. Also, if you did enjoy this so far, feel free to check out my other stories.
> 
> Writing commissions are now open, find me here-  
> Tumblr: Tripspubesarered, jeanxeren, Ioxryuu and chloeseranne.  
> Wattpad: knownaschloe.  
> Twitter: Knownaschloe.  
> Deviantart: Chloes-Designs.


End file.
